THE WALKING DEAD ONE SHOT
by rosie890098
Summary: in this story Daryl actually finds Sophia and the whole barn incident when she comes out as a walker didn't happen. ENJOY! one shot


**Disclaimer: DO I SOUND LIKE OWN THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

Sophia's POV

"SOPHIA! SOPHIA! WHERE ARE YOU ANSWER!" Daryl shouts for me. "Overrrr hereee Dar-" I try to say. but my throat is just so dry I cant speak too much. I cry softly. I try to crawl out to him but he is gone. "SOPHIA" Daryl calls again. this time it sounds like its coming from the house I've been staying at.

its broken and smells terrible. but it has some canned food and I sleep in the pantry. I pushed the couches and chairs in front of most of the doors. and closed all the windows. but its ok for now hopefully I will get back to my mom soon.

"SOPHIA YOU IN HERE" Daryl calls. I stand up and walk as fast as I can to him. Daryl is already inside the house. I can here him. I run inside the house crying tears of joy. I say. "Daryl!" in scratchy tone. he turns around and hugs me and says," I'm so glad I found you! Everyone misses you so much! lets get out of here." he says.

Daryl helps me walk back be cause when I was running from walkers one time I hurt my food on some rocks.

"SOPHIA!" almost everyone shouted while running to me. "Honey we missed you so much! are you ok?" my mom said to my with tears in her eyes. "No i'm fine. i'm just bruised up and STARVING" I say to her. so she asks a blonde haired girl to get me some food.

we all walk inside and I eat a sandwich while Carl tells me whats been happening at the farm. Glenn introduces me to everyone.

theres Maggie, Beth, Hershal, and Anne. I think Glenn and Maggie like each other. ;)

"Sophia come and see all the animals at the barn with me!" says Carl. "Ok! Let me finish this last sandwich." I say. I've eaten 3 sandwiches so far.

Carol's POV

"Daryl, can I talk to you please?" I say to Daryl. "Yeah sure." we walk outside to keep an eye on Carl and Sophia. "Daryl, I can't thank you enough for everything." "Its no problem." he says to me. "Daryl, you helped me get through the tough time I had when Sophia was missing, then you bring her back? That's amazing! How can I thank you?" "Can you make me a sandwich?" he asks. "Hahahahaha" I laugh because I remember the story he told me when he went missing for 9 days and he got back home and made himself a sandwich.

We began to walk to the house." Sophia, Carl remember not to stay outside for to long!" I yell then smiled at Daryl. He smiled back. We walk into the house, Glenn was trying to impress Maggie by telling her one of the stories when he'd go get supplies in Atlanta. me and Daryl smile. But then he says he has to go hunting with Rick.

Daryl's POV

I feel like Carol is dropping hints to something but I cant figure it out! "Rick come on we need to go hunting." I tell Rick and drag him into the woods.

"Rick, I need your help with something." I tell Rick. "What do ya need?" he asks me. "I feel like Carol is trying to tell me something, but I just hav no idea what!" I tell Rick hoping he can help me. "You haven't noticed yet?" he tells me. im confused. "she likes you Daryl." Rick says in a 'how did you not see it' tone. I just look at him with a happy but confused face. "Can we get back?" I ask Rick. he nods and smiles.

Carl's POV

Me an Sophia are walking back into the house when we hear Carol and Daryl talking so we stop and esdrop. Daryl said," Carol, Rick told me that you might like me so I just wanted to say that I like you too..." "Daryl I'm so happy!" Carol exclaims. and me and Sophia just look at each other like 'what did we just over hear' and she says," I think they are ... kissing!" we look like some just dropped a boom. wow we didn't expect that but at the same time I kinda noticed something.

Sophia's POV

"Mom, I didn't know you liked Daryl. When are you going to tell everyone else that you are going out?" I asked my mom before I went to sleep without not eating or prying that a walker won't find me in my sleep. "Tomrrow" she says as I drift off happy and excited for tomorrow and the days to come.


End file.
